


McFlurry Blues

by TheLadyKing



Series: Erik's Harlem Home [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, Prompt Fill, kind of, light and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyKing/pseuds/TheLadyKing
Summary: Prompt: "Can you do another Erik/reader that documents the first pregnancy?" -Anonymous





	McFlurry Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to "Schooling Life" by Beyonce while writing. It has nothing to do with the fic really but it's so fun you should listen to it anyways.

If anyone asks you, when this is all over, if you’ve ever cried your heart out in a McDonald’s bathroom you’re going to say “no”. For the sake of your pride, though it dwindles as the days come, you can’t tell anyone about this moment.

Not about you staring into the mirror, tears and snot obstructing your vision as you try to wipe your face with a coarse paper towel. It drags and scratches at your skin and you hate it along with everything else because you shouldn’t even be here feeling like this.

A knock on the door startles you and you straighten up suddenly, ready to fake fine if you have to but then the door opens, and you just start crying harder as your best friend Tameeka enters and pulls you into her arms. You’re going to ruin her Baby Phat tee shirt that she loves but you hate and at least that’s something you won’t feel too bad about when your tears dry.

It’s an ugly ass shirt.

“Can I ask why we’re crying right now?” she asks, still rocking you in her arms.

You blubber, trying to catch your breath as you begin to speak. “All I want is a McFlurry! And the machine is broken!” you sob, pressing your face against her shoulder.

Tameeka pauses for a moment before laughing and rubbing your back. “Sensitive ass, crying over some fucking food, greedy ass,” she teases. You pout and pull back from her, your tears drying up slowly.

“Leave me alone,” you mutter as you go to wash your face off. Tameeka leans against the wall and watches you before pulling out a bottle of some fruity smelling lotion for you to use. You’d rather set yourself on fire than have to smell that until you get home but there’s no way you’re going out there ashy-faced _and_ embarrassed.

You pop a dollop into your palm and groan as the smell hits you full force, it’s like rotting fruit and you hate every second spent rubbing it on your cheeks. “You’re twelve,” you grumble as Tameeka chuckles and puts the lotion back into her purse.

“Twelve but prepared,” she says back, opening the door and waiting for you to step out.

The McDonald’s is the exact same as it was when first you tried to order your McFlurry, funky and full of people too busy minding their business to know you just got done crying in the bathroom about something so small. Which is doubly embarrassing because now you smell like a pineapple died on your face _and_ you’ve cried in a McDonald’s bathroom.

You’re just winning all around today.

Tameeka guides you out of the fast-food restaurant and breathes in deeply when you both step into the fresh air. Or what passes as fresh air in New York.

“Man, you’re like… seventeen times more sensitive right now,” Tameeka says as the two of you start to walk back towards her place. You’ve been staying with her for the past two weeks, since arguing with your parents and deciding that staying with them in your _condition_ wasn’t going to work for you.

It’s nice because Tameeka has a whole other room from taking the apartment over from her grandmother and you don’t have to sleep in the living room like you’ve done for most of your life. You’ve got a little space to yourself and all you really have to do is provide food and a little weed money when Meek is low on funds.

It’s not that bad but still…

You rub your bulging belly and frown. Tameeka is your whole support system right now, and you don’t want to offend her, but there’s no way you can raise a baby in her house. Especially not with her and her girlfriend argue all the time like they do.

“What you thinking?” Tameeka asks after a moment.

You shrug. “Erik.”

Tameeka chuckles and nods knowingly. “He got a spell on you, huh?”

You shove her playfully and smile wide. “I just miss him. And it’s like radio silent right now so I don’t even know how he’s doing.”

“I be forgetting he’s like a top-secret op and shit,” Tameeka chuckles. You roll your eyes and sigh, it’s at least partially true. Though you, and no one else for that matters, really knows _what_ Erik does. Just that he’s in the Navy or whatever.

Thinking back on it reminds you of your argument with your parents. You hardly know anything about Erik, they insist. And maybe they’re right, a bit, but the things you don’t know about Erik feel less important when you think about all that you do.

He’s an open book with you and you know no one’s ever known him the same way you do. Not his motivations and his past. And only you know his real name.

“Anyway, all that time y'all was fucking you never thought to use a condom?” Tameeka questions, pulling you from your thoughts.

“We did use condoms the first time,” you say, smiling slyly.

Tameeka looks at you. “And what happened after that?”

“We changed positions,” you tease. Tameeka pushes at you, screaming out as she laughs hard.

“You nasty,” she chokes,” just nasty.”

 

“Wake up baby,” Erik whispers into your ear. You slowly blink awake and turn to look at him, a smile stretching painfully wide across your face as you throw your arms around him.

“You’re back!” you whisper-shout. He chuckles and kisses at the bits of you he can reach.

“Yeah and I got you and my baby something good,” he murmurs, pulling you up and into his lap as he sits up. You’ll never be tired of how strong he is or when he uses it on you. Your pussy clenches as you think about the last time, just before he had to head back into the field months ago.

“Mmm, what you got me?” you ask, kissing his neck and the side of his face. He chuckles and pats you gently on the ass as he reaches for the end table. You look up when something cold presses against your cheek and squeal happily at the McFlurry in his hand.

“How’d you know?!” you shout, taking it from his hands and shoving the first spoonful into your mouth happily, happy tears gathering quickly in the corners of your eyes.

“I got here like an hour ago and ‘Meeka told me the only thing you wanted more than your man was this and who am I to deny my baby anything?” he asks, playfully.

You grumble and shift in his lap. “Your partner. She’s your baby,” you say, pointing to your belly. Erik smiles wide and sharp, kissing your cold lips quickly.

He places his palm on your belly. “Yeah she is.”

**Author's Note:**

> See? I can make things not sad. Also I think I'll probably get back to this one and extend it cause I have *ideas*.
> 
> You know my stance with mistakes by now, one day I'll actually edit thoroughly but that's not today so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
